Part of the hive
by romulus95
Summary: A human boy did the one thing no other has ever done. He protected a xenomorph queen now has become part of the hive. Will he be able to survive as a xenomorph or be harvested by rivals. I do not own anything related to the movies and books. Only the OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

'Wake up little one.' A voice said in my head as I felt a smooth hand run on the side of my face and a spiny tail playfully jab me in the sides. This caused me to open my eyes and look at my protector and lover Serrena the smallest and least liked among the hive.

Her smooth black skin was disrupted with dark grey scars from all the years fighting to protect hive and queen. Her bony chest rose and fell as she startled my chest her face inches from mine the smallest amount of saliva dripped down on me.

"Would you mind not drooling on me." I said as I pushed her off and sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Then my surroundings became clearer I was in the hive in my private room. I looked at my watch and saw that it was half past 10. "You let me sleep in." I exclaimed looking at her direction as she walked towards the eggs we were in charged with protecting and finding hosts for them. It had been weeks since our last batch busted from their hosts.

'Well we were pretty active last night.' Her voice replied with a hiss of laughter. It was true I had only been asleep for four hours. 'Before you get too far in checking the young. Turmular wants you to go hunting with him.'

I froze in mid motion at the mention of the only xenomorph that didn't want me in the hive. "Where am I to meet him?." I asked as I finished getting up from my pile of cloths I used for my bed.

'On the southern border. In time for the harvest.'

"Southern border? That's were the colony is." At this Serrena did her best at smiling as she could showing me her sharp clear icy blue teeth then realized the connection I was worried about.

'I'm sure your family has left by now.' She said keeping her gaze from me as she said this.

"I already know that they were used as hosts like they must've thought I was." I said walking behind her and wrapping my arms around her expressing my understanding and love for her in my only action I could do that she wouldn't take as aggressive. My reward was a long drawn out almost purr as she leaned her head against mine. She turns in my arms pressing her head on my forehead.

"I got to get going if I'm going to impress Turmular." I said sadly removing myself from our embrace. I walked over by the eggs and found my hunting gear and put them on and examined the conditions of the blades that I took from the master hunters eighteen years ago earning my right to be in the hive by protecting the queen. I attached the blades that was still stained with blood.

After a few moments I was ready to head out hunting my own kind.

'He's late. It's not like him to be late for a hunt.' I thought as a whole hour passed and no sign of Turmular. The sounds of the nearby colony were to the point of driving me to insanity, after almost two decades of only the sound of the home's conversations about hunts and possible threats to them.

"Its one of the xeno freaks." A shout from the wall was picked out above everything else. I dropped my pack and sprinted to the wall and found evidence of a xenomorph recently climbed it and was now being hunted. I started to climb using the blades hoping to stop the marines before they kill it. I picked up th pace and reached the opportunity of the wall finding a marine's back to me and drove my blades into his back. The marine reeled back and started firing in random directions sending the rest of the marines behind cover momentarily forgetting about the xenomorph intruder.

"There's another one." Cried a marine returning fire to a now empty area. I slid farther into my cover as the shots slammed into the wall of a guard house. "You two worry about the first one you two cover me." Shouted a marine over the gunshots.

I back farther into the shadows thinking, 'Great now they're after both of us.'

'Is that you human?' A voice me full of pain and worry. 'If it is let me know.'

I replied by slamming my blades against the wall just as the marine came into the room and shot me in the stomach causing me to fall to my knee.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the xeno lover Dakirn. Now I don't have to worry about what happened to you anymore." He said with a cruel smile on his face at the sight of me in pain.

"Hello Jeff. How have you been?" I asked spitting a mouthful of blood on his boots and looking at him in the face.

"Defiant til the end. How nice." Jeff said raising his gun to my head.

"Well before you get too far I will warn you that you are going to be part of the hive's harvest." I said looking behind him at Turmular who had snuck up behind him after killing the others. Before Jeff could do anything Turmular knocked him out and shouldered him and looked down at me.

'You're hurt.' He said stating the obvious.

"So are you." I said noticing the bullet holes that riddled his body his green acidic blood oozed out of each hole and dripped on the floor leaving little scorch marks in the floor. "Here I can take care of that." I said taking thick bandages out and started to wrap the wounds up.

'Why? Why risk your life when I want you dead and out of the hive.' Turmular asked me as I finished wrapping his more serious wounds.

"Because whether we like it or not we are part of the same hive and we have each other's backs." By now I had finished wrapping and started to wrap my own.

After a while we made our way back to the entrance of our hive. I didn't make it far into the hive before collapsing and blacking out.

End of chapter I

AN

Just a little fyi for those that like my fanfics I won't be able to work on them and post anything new after the twelfth. So sorry about that please r&amp;r no matter how mean it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"They've broken out of their cells." A marine said pulling a metal masks over his face. The mask depicted a severely scared face and some parts were down to the bone of the makeshift face. As the mask settled it sealed tightly around his neck looking like it had always belonged on him. "They're spreading their foul seeds. So there must be a queen somewhere."

The marines in the room followed the masked marine's example and put theirs on. Each one looking at the other. Nervously one spoke out "Captain Vasernet what about the colonists?"

The captain turned towards the one that spoke, "You'll be in charge of the."

"Where are we going?" Asked a little kid as a marine pushed him down the road filled with screams as the xenomorph killed both marine and colonists alike. As the two headed down the road the marine stopped all of a sudden as he looked down and saw a blade sticking three feet out of her chest covered in her blood. The kid turned around and saw a masked creature with scale like skin ripping off the marine's head throwing the bleeding corpse off to the side. It looked down at the kid and made its way to the kid bringing its blades up to kill the teenager but stopped and looked up behind the colonist and saw the queen tear through a building and saw the masked Hunter and screeched as it started running towards the Hunter. Knocking marines out of the way. The Hunter pulled out its whip after taking off its blades attaching them to his belt that held an assortment of heads in different stages of decomposition.

The teenager was pushed out of the way as the Hunter started for the queen. The two threw each other punches. The queen smacked the Hunter into a wall knocking one of the blades off of its place on his belt. The hunter launched its whip impeding it deep into her head and pulled her down. The Hunter pulled out his other blade and prepared to cut the queens head off but stopped as he felt something only his prey felt the feeling of his chest being opened forcefully he looked down and saw his own blade sticking out of his chest. The teenager ripped the blade free only to stab it back into the hunter's neck ripping his head off in front of the queen. Dropping the hunter's head and stepped towards the queen her head still held down by the whip she looked up at the human and released a hiss warning the human not to do anything funny.

The human grabbed the whip's handle slowly wrapping it up until it started to cause the queen pain then he knelt in front of the queen placing one of his hands on her face.

"This will hurt." Dakirn warned before he ripped it out quickly splashing his arms with a little bit of her blood slowly eating its way through them. Dakirn swore as the pain became unbearable and fell back holding his arms up watching the melting before his eyes.

A growl drew his attention away from his burning arms to see the queen looking down at him with a snarl dripping her icy drool on his arms counteracting the acidic properties in her blood. The queen lowered her head close to his showing the side of her face growling again. 'Thank you.' A smooth young feminine voice said inside Dakirn's head.

"Stop it before it eats him!" A voice said as a wall bullets flew past the two some connecting with the queen.

When Dakirn came too he found himself surrounded by a large group of xenomorphs looking down at him.

'This one killed the master Hunter?'

'Of course not. Look at it, it's not even good enough to be part of our harvest.' The xenomorph closest to the human snarled at him shooting its secondary mouth next to the human's head causing him to flinch.

'The queen wants to see it.' The xenomorphs cleared a path as one came and grabbed Dakirn by the arm. The teenager didn't put up a fight he was still trying to figure out if he was going insane or if he could actually hear them talk.

After a few turns they came into a hollowed out space filled with eggs and in the center was the queen laying more eggs. 'Ah the great Hunter slayer. I'm happy to see that you are awake.'

Dakirn looked at the queen's head and saw that the wound from the whip was fully healed completely, now it was only a thin scar. This caused him to look down at his arms and found only minor burn scars. "How long was I out?"

'For thirteen days.' Answered a younger female Dakirn looked to his left and realised that the creature practically holding him up was female.

'We've never allowed any human to be in the same position as what you are in.' The queen said squeezing another film covered egg out.

"And what position is that?" Dakirn asked trying to pull away but was planted in place by the xenomorph

'You are now part of our hive.' She said before dismissing us.

PRESENT TIME

I woke to Serrena curled around me slowly stroking my head. I groaned as I sat up feeling my stomach which was still tender. I wasn't left alone too long before I was tackled to the ground and had a xenomorph holding so tightly I felt her rapid heart beat and her lips caressing me.

'You're alive.' She cried as she worked her way to my mouth and kissed me for minutes on end.

'Well nice to see that you're stronger than you look.' A familiar voice said from my doorway.

"So Turmular you seem to be the same as ever." I replied with a broad smile on my face turning away from Serrena.

'Welcome to the hive, Dakirn.' He said before leaving the two of us alone. "So. Has our harvest happened yet?"

Serrena pulled back a little 'No. We waited Turmular said that you two had history. Very bad history.'

I nodded. "Now let's finished the harvest. This I've been long overdue." I stood with a struggle and walked out the door into a hallway like area where the rest of the hive members slept and where we watched and waited for new arrivals of our hive come into this world.

End of chapter II


	3. Chapter 3

For those who have read my story I thank you but now I'm sad to announce that I won't be updating for a while I'm sorry if you've gotten attached during my absence I will keep writing so when I can will update. Again I'm sorry if you've enjoyed it too much.


	4. Chapter III

I would like to thank all who were patient enough to wait for me to finish my job training now I won't be able to update as often as I would like to but hope you enjoy what I've done so far.

Chapter III

A new beginning

The hive encircled the marine throwing insults at him as he struggled against the resin bounds. As the marine struggled the attention was drawn to the sound of the egg opening. The marine looked down at it and started to laugh causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand. Shortly after the hive burst into flames throwing me into a wall.

Off in the distance I heard shots being fired and xenomorphs crying out in pain and furry. Commands were given by the invaders. I started to feel myself being dragged away from the fighting.

'Get him out of here.' Was the only order I heard from Serrena as she fought the invaders.

"No. Let me go." I said to the xenomorph, that was the worst mistake I had ever made the xenomorph was riddled with bullets spilling its acidic blood on me, the body then fell on me forcing the air out of me in a grunt. The last thing I remember was hearing the cries of the Queen being shot.

I came to still under the xenomorph the surrounding hive was silent and the smell of burning flesh and gas filled my lungs. After quite a few attempts I managed to roll the dead xenomorph off of me and was able to witness what remained of the hive and those I called family. I stumbled through the carnage unable to find Serrena.

I entered the Queen's chamber and found her breathing extremely slow and as she moved to look at me a rush of blood spilled out of her mouth. I quickly rushed to her and gave her last moments peace.

'She's alive.' The Queen answered my worrying question.

"Thank you my Queen. Rest now." I answered stroking her head hopping to allow her passing to be less painful.

'I give you one last gift.' She said weakly.

The sound of a egg leaving the sack fill the now dead air. 'It's a Queen.'

I looked at her confused "I thought any female survivor of a hive would become a Queen."

'Only if they are mateless. Don't worry she will become one over time.' The Queen gave one last cough before dying.

I was left alone with a egg waiting for a host to keep me company. I started to make my way to my room to collect my items and noticed the invaders left one of their dead. I walked up to him and noticed a company logo on him. Weyland. They were responsible for this. I entered my room and grabbed my hunting gear. I decided to look for a way to get off of this planet with the egg and start my hunt for Serrena and this Weyland. I headed to the colony hoping to find a way off.

From the distance I saw columns of smoke rising from behind the wall. I quickened my pace and turned the corner and stopped in my tracks as I saw movement on top of the wall. I grabbed the binoculars and saw they were Wayland's men, a smile crossed my face as I was able to now get even with the tools and help anyone still living in the colony. I climbed the wall the same as I always did and came behind a small hut that only a few hours ago I was shot.

"Did you hear what was found just a few mile away from here?" One of the men asked a smile broadly showing on his face.

"Yeah a whore house of those animals that Weyland is so interested in." They both laughed st the thought why their employer would be interested with them.

I felt my temper rising at their comment about my family. I activated the blade on my right hand attracting one of them.

"Hey did you hear that?" The jokster asked his partner's back.

"It's nothing just keep your eyes open for anything." The sound of the jokster chocking on his own blood caught the others attention. He turned around and saw my hooded face as I dug my blades in his chest and raised him off the ground.

"Before you die know that I am the last one from the hive that you destroyed and now I will destroy you and everyone I need to to get to Weyland and Serrena." With that I threw him on top of his partner and looked down at the colony that the hive thrived on was now in ruins.

I ventured through the main streets and saw nothing but destruction. The wind whistled through the shattered windows caring the smell of death and burnt flesh. As I continued through the street I came across a colonial marine apc. I got close to it blades ready, as I got closer to the door I could hear coughing from inside as the living marine tried to call for help.

I opened the sliding door and found myself looking at a woman dressed in marine armor bleeding profusely through the holes in the armor. She grabbed her gun and pointed it at me instinctively pulling the trigger but heard only the hammer clang. I lowered my blades and reached for her.

"Get back you Xeno freak." She said pulled further in the apc.

Off in the distance behind me I heard movement, I looked back at the marine and held out my blood covered hand to her more urgently. "You're hurt and you're not safe." She looked down at her bloodied armor and reached forward only slump forward from the lack of blood. I dragged her out of the apc and carried her back to the hive curious as to what I would do to her.

As the hours passed I decided I would save her and the egg for a better time. After dropping her off in the hive I returned to the colony and rummaged through finding bits of a first aid pack and returned to the hive. I spent the next few hours parching the marine together. After she was stable I walked to the Queen and scooped up some of her blood from her wounds and some saliva in the other. Returning to the marine I noticed her moving slightly.

"This is going to hurt." I warned her before smearing the blood on her arm. She came to screaming watching her arm melt I quickly smeared the saliva over the blood covered arm stopping the burning. The next two days the marine tossed and turned uncontrollably as her body was changing from the Queen's gift. On the third day she finally came to and looked at her arm. She looked over the pile of weapons and ammo along with the food next to her.

"Before you think about shooting me in the back you must know that I am your only chance of getting back at these Weyland thugs." I said without taking my eyes off of the egg holding the next queen.

She looked at the armor laying next to her holding the Weyland logo. "Do you know where they went?"

"No." I answered looking to my right in response to a groan. "But he does." A cruel smile came across my face as I stood. Opening my blades dragging them across the ground shooting sparks behind me in different directions. "I'll give you one chance to tell me what I want to know willingly before I get it out of you myself."

After three hours of torture I got what I wanted. They were going to Earth. After that I did something I had not done in 10 years I bit the man and drank his blood down to the last drop. As I finished I ripped the man's throat apart seeing his last jerks before he died. I walked away from his corps wiping the exes blood off of my face with my wrist throwing it on the ground. I looked at the marine to see only fear and shock.

"You're a-a"

A vampire yes. But not one that you have to worry about that was my first bite in a decade." I said showing her my fangs for the first time she back up a little as they normally did on first sighting of them.

I started to walk towards my bag and dump everything on the ground I then replaced the contents with the egg and began to pack around it. I was then left with the master hunter's pistol and his razor whip. I put them both on my waist feeling the weight of them again it reminded me of what I had been through and that I will do what ever it takes to get it back to normal. I picked up the bag and started to head out.

"Where are you going?" The marine asked causing me to stop and turn around.

"To get Serrena back. And to kill Weyland. Are you coming?" I asked looking over my shoulder waiting for her answer.

"Hell yes." She answered putting the armor on and grabbing the a few weapons and enough ammunition to last sometime.

We had been walking silently for sometime before the marine started asking questions about what she could now.

"So can I climb like the xeno's or have a second jaw?" On and on she went I could feel my mind start to fry up with frustration.

"Look try to limit yourself to one question a day." I said with a short tone. "You might be able to climb but we really know till you try. And as for the jaw try to shoot it out." I turned and waited for her to try both.

She ran to the wall and started to climb it without any help. One down one more to answer. I climbed and met her on top of the wall. I turned her to face me.

"Concentrate and think of shooting your jaw at me." I looked dead in her eyes.

"What about y-"

"Just do it!" I yelled grabbing her hard on the shoulders.

She screamed and nothing shot out me not surprising but what she did next was. She picked me up and threw me over the other side. I dug my blades in the wall to slow my fall.

She came up to me and looked at me. "Sorry about that."

"Don't. Now you know what you can do for now." I said before continuing my controlled decent.

We continued till we came to a landing pad a transport still there refueling. People were going to and fro. I looked at the marine with a cruel smile again. I set the bag down.

"Stay here and watch her make sure nothing happens to her." My fangs showing in my smile and she took the message.

I ran towards the ship making as sound as a shadow. The first man man stiffened and turned as my fangs dug into his neck making him gasp for air. His blood filled my mouth sending a rush through me again. The monster was awake and was in need of a feast. It didn't take long for all of those outside of the ship to meet my fierce fangs. I then entered the ship blood dripping off of me and smacked onto the metal floor. My breathing was heavy and ragged. The pilot turned shaking and saw his blood leave his face. The look in his eyes was pleasing to me.

"You will take me and my friend to a station as close to Earth as possible." I said my fangs growing even longer. The pilot nodded the stench of urine fill the cabin.

I walked to the loading bay and waved the marine over. She picked the bag caring the egg and sprinted to me. She walked up to me bringing her face up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek handing me the bag. I looked at her with wide eyes stunned.

"Uh to Earth then?" The pilot said still shaking a little.

I cleared my throat before answering. "Yeah to Earth." I snapped myself back to reality and walked to the armory and found multiple sharpening systems for my blades. I set the bag down and looked at it as I sharpened my blades.

"No I don't like he. She's just-just" I tried to explain myself to the queen that was still sleeping soundly in her egg.

Maybe maybe she had a point or I was finally being driven insane. I started to concentrate on sharpening my blades filling the space with the grinding sound. Feeling the ship lifting up and heading to the great emptiness called space.

'I'm coming Serrena. I'm coming.' I thought feeling a tear fall down my face moistening some dried blood on my face.

End of Chapter III

Thank you once again for being patient with me and will try to keep you all up to date with my works. Please R&amp;R I need some comments.


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV New Plans

I had been staring at the egg sharpening my blades when two shots were echoing through the ship and the feeling of us turning us around before the marine came in covered with blood splatter.

"There's been a change of plans." She said wiping the blood off I looked at her with a blank stare and she clarified "Well direction."

I nodded not really caring about it. I looked back at her face and felt my mouth start to salivate as I stared at the blood. I quickly looked away quickening the pace of my sharpening to match my racing heart. She noticed the change and left to finish cleaning herself. I looked at the egg setting down the blades and felt my hands start to shake uncontrollably I started to feel the hunger grow and spread. I stood up and left my things and went to find something to occupy my mind with besides my sorrows and hunger. After exploring the ship I found a fitness center and started to run on the treadmill increasing the speed and incline to relax. I wasn't left alone for long as the one next to me started up and I noticed that the marine was running with me. I increased the speed the smell of the blood still lingered on her. She looked down at the speed of mine and noticed it was going its top speed and I wasn't even breathing heavily.

"How do you do that?" She asked me trying to do the same but fell in the back of the machine.

"I've ran from things for all of my life." I said before stopping and walking out of the room leaving her alone.

I walked back to the armory and picked up the egg and my gear and walked to a room sealing off the door and turning out the lights.

I set the egg in the back of the room and sat on the edge of the bed feeling something I hadn't felt for years. Loneliness.

Other side of the planet's orbit

Serrena's POV

I felt myself suspended in restraints and a few others from the hive but I didn't care the one I had cared about was dead leaving me alone with these cruel humans.

"What should we do with this one?" One of the humans asked on the other side of the barrier making me feel like an exhibition.

"Mr. Weyland has something special planned for this one." Another answered him "But first let's feed it it looks hungry."

The two humans laughed as the sent in another human quite forcefully into my chamber. The human was heavy with fear and urine as he stood frozen looking at me shacking and whimpering. I hissed at him in annoyance. I felt my restraints start to tighten a little building my anger as I heard laughter again from the other side of the barrier. I was then freed sending me to the floor somewhat clumsily. I laid on the floor for a little bit before standing up and looking at the human causing him running to the door screaming for them to let him out. The sight was pathetic almost too pathetic. I took my eyes from the human locked with me and turned my attention to the ones on the other side of the barrier. I walked up to the barrier looking at it hoping to find a weak point where I can get out of here and kill the ones that insulted me with this "meal". I found one. I showed my teeth in a cruel and unusual smile and pierced the barrier with my tail sending it through one of the human's head feeling his limp body slide off of my tail I widened the hole and jumped onto the other one ripping him to shreds. I stood over my handy work hearing a loud sound echoing throughout the room.

"Alert Alert Xenomorph Breach. Alert Alert Xenomorph Breach."

I looked around and found a air shaft and dove into it. I continued throughout the ship freeing the last of my hive killing any human that tried to stop me. With each kill I felt the loss of Dakirn more bearable but it still wasn't enough.

We had taken over the ship within a couple of hours and made it our home. The only human left alive was the one that was intended to be my meal. He still stood in my cell shaking like a dead leaf in a tornado. I sent a hive member to try and calm him down and show him no harm.

I found a dark room out of the way from the rest of the hive where I would curl up and weep silently till I died from a broken heart. I laid there and felt a tug on my feelings it was the same tug that Dakirn always gave me. I immediately stood up and reached out with my mind looking for him. His mind was just out of reach I felt my heart skip a beat. The sound of a ship boarding was heard throughout the hive. Sending a scent throughout the ghost ship. The smell of a master Hunter.

Dakirn's POV

I sat there looking for anything any sign of Serrena. "I got a research vessel in sight." The marine informed me.

"Good board them." I said standing up putting my equipment and dug out an old relic I swore I would never wear my sister's marine mask. I looked at the face it depicted and put it on feeling it wrap around my face and seal itself completely to my face.

"There's another ship on it...it's not one of ours."

"It's one of them." I said smiling inside the mask. "It's a master Hunter."

I walked to the bridge and took a look at the craft myself. The marine looked at me and her mouth dropped to the ground.

"Xeno brigade."

"My sister's, it needs to drown in the Hunter's blood." I looked down at her then left for the loading bay. "Hold on tight. We're going in for a rough ride."

I sealed behind me and walked to the loading bay and opened the door feeling the suction of space launch me and anything not held in place go with me towards the Hunter's ship. I felt free and without worry or care as I saw metal boxes slam into the hull of the ship no doubt making the Hunter's nervous. I landed on the hull and slammed my blades into it holding me in place. I scanned for an access hatch and saw one open under me revealing a Hunter looking up at me plasma gun slowly raising up to me.

I dropped into the hatch and caused the Hunter to fall. I quickly ran my blades through its throat spraying its blood across my mask I laughed at the sight of it struggling to stay alive and hold the blood in it. I took my gaze away from the dying Hunter and looked down the pathway through the ship. I returned to the now corpse and looked it of its gear, and mask. I walked down the pathway dragging the blades on the ground. 'It's time to end this.' I thought as I started to run down towards the research facility.

I turned the corner and came across another Hunter it didn't notice me I removed my mask and bit into it neck feeling its blood fill my mouth. It didn't have the normal irony taste like that of a human but it had no taste at all. It struggled against my grip as I fed on it. When I had finally bled it dry I let it fall on the floor with a loud thud that echoed throughout the facility. 'Where are you?' I sent out to the remaining hive members.

'Close just follow your senses.' Turmular replied I stood still listening until I heard a faint screech. I put the mask back on and ran towards the sounds of fighting.

The first signs were patches of melted metal farther down the hallway I found a decapitated xenomorph the sight of another family member dead caused me to run even faster towards the screeches of fighting. I turned the corner and found myself in an open room and in the center was Serrena chained to the floor. I ran up to her not really caring about the warnings she was giving me. I got just within touching distance before I felt a searing pain in my spine and through my torso. I looked down and saw a amount of blood just hovering in the air.

The spear started to come into view as did the one holding it. I looked up and looked into the mask of a Hunter. Serrena let out a loud screech and strained against the chains holding her down making them dig deeper into her flesh releasing her acidic blood slowly corroding them. I removed my mask and looked at the Hunter as it did the same clicking its mandibles with satisfaction. I smiled at it and spat some of my blood in its face causing it to close its eyes for a moment I took the opportunity and pushed more of the spear through me til I got to it and started to feast on its blood. Serrena stopped for a little bit and watched as I broke my promise in front of her.

After feasting for twenty minutes making the Hunter suffer for what it did to her. By the time I was finished with the Hunter the marine came around the corner caring the egg. Her presents was known to me by the hissing and insults that flooded my head. I pulled the spear out of me and turned to her.

"Good you've brought her." I said motioning her to come up with the egg. "Her host is waiting." I said with a smile looking towards the Hunter as it fell on the ground parallelized on the floor due to the lack of blood. The egg started to open feeling the presents of a host I held out my hand and felt the face-hugger crawl up on my arm and stop as I turned towards the Hunter and watched as it leap from my hand and onto its face swiftly attaching itself to it without any struggle.

I walked up to Serrena and started working on the chains making sure not to cut her anymore than she was.

'You lived.' She said struggling not to rip herself in half to tackle me down to make sure I was actually here.

'Yes and I am not alone.' I said finishing with the chains, I turned after helping Serrena up and introduced the remaining hive members with the marine who like me had the Queen's gift.

"Hi I'm Katran." The marine said to the hive. The xeno's walked up to her and smelled her knowing every little thing there was to know about her.

After they had their fill of memorizing her scent they left all but one it was Turmular he stood their on all fours looking at her surprisingly not as menacing as it was for me. Typical.

'I'll teach her.' He said almost too happy. Katran looked at him in almost a scowl.

'Teach me what how to talk like you. How to kill. How to have fun slowly killing the man who's responsible for my friends death?' She shouted into his head sending him a step or two back.

"Yep she's all yours Turmular." I said laughing silently to myself. I looked back at the incapacitated Hunter I walked up to it and started dragging it to a nearby cell following the bodies of the scientist and marines.

'What are you doing?' Serrena asked following closely behind me. I looked back at her and smiled as I started putting it in the restraints that held the last of the hive.

"Waiting." I walked back and brought her into a hug getting a whiff of her blood, I started to feel my hunger starting to grow. "I need some space from it all." I said walking away from her.

'I know.' She said walking back to Katran and started to get to know her.

I walked to the one room that held no sign of blood or of any fighting and sat down and waited for the hunger to leave. 'How many was it this time? Ten? Eleven? Too many. Again I had let it consume me my anger and let go of all that I had done to prevent this from happening again.' I brought my hands to my eyes and started to weep seeing the faces of all of those that I had just devoured willingly and happily.

I heard footsteps slowly coming towards me. The smell of fresh blood hung around my visitor. I opened my eyes when the steps stopped right in front of me. I looked up into the face of Turmular it looked down at me almost sorrowfully but understandingly. 'Well that was...different.' He said still seeing the traces of blood run down my face.

"Now you know why I never ate with the rest of the hive. I had promised both the Queen and Serrena that I would never again taste blood and now I've broken that promise after some many years." I said standing getting dizzy from getting up too quickly. "What do you think of Katran?" I asked with a wolfish smile on my face.

'Well I..' Turmular stuttered and scratched the back of his head nervously.

I couldn't help but laugh at the warrior in his clueless ability to explain his feelings. "For once I found something that makes you nervous."

I was given a long and almost hateful hiss from him like old times. "Take it easy I can help if you want but she's nothing like me. She's also not quite human either." I said trying to remember where I had smelled that same scent before I was foreign but also transfixed in my mind to stay away from her.

I walked up to the troubled xenomorph and placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He looked up at me and welcomed the help.

"You should head back I still need to let the hunger settle before rejoining the rest." I said sitting in the back of the cell and watched the xenomorph walked through the door. Once alone again I closed my eyes and started to figure out how we would get back to Earth. I sat like that for two hours going through the different scenarios. None ended well. Weyland was sure to know that they had escaped and took over the research facility. Will they send marines here or wait for us to reach Earth. Both were pleasant possibilities a lot of us would die and a lot more of them would be harvested. The feeling of Serrena's mind drew me away from those dark thoughts. I opened my eyes to see her walk in the doorway and look at me. Her head still marked from the fresh battle that happened from the master Hunters.

"How are you feeling?" I asked standing up slowly and walked on legs numb from lack of blood flow.

'Better than what I was feeling just hours before you got here.' She said rubbing her head against my hand. I looked at the quickly forming scar on the front of her domed head she purred under my gentle touch as I made sure it was healing fine. Though infections in this race of living organisms was all but unknown to them. I nodded my head in happiness she would be just fine. Everything was as it should be.

End of chapter IV

A/N Please R&amp;R so I know where this is going to. Thanks for reading.


End file.
